Ribbons of Blood
by Willow's Lie
Summary: After one fateful night, Hikaru finds himself with a far different life than before. The life as a vampire. Things become difficult as he struggles with love and hunters, and something that could tear the Host Club apart forever. HikaHaru. KaoOC. Bit Dark
1. Prologue

**Okay, here's my first Ouran fanfiction! The main pairings are Hikaru/Haruhi and Kaoru/OC. Maybe some slight Twincest, Tamaharu (though I hate it, -shot- it might be kind of relevent to the plot.), and MAYBE KyouTama. What do you guys think?**

**This will be following the manga from the latest chapter, but the changing took place a bit before, so Tamaki and Haruhi are dating...we'll just have to change that :]**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran doesn't belong to me! It is owned by Bisco Hatori-sama. Be afraid if I did, accounting that I'm disapproving the manga so far.**

* * *

"Kaoru!" Hikaru's cry tore itself from his mouth. The single name burned with fear and horror, as he stared at his barely conscious brother. Kaoru's eyes were half-lidded, making him seem almost drugged. the clothes on his skin were drenched with an all-too familiar crimson liquid. Hands clutched the youngest twin. those hands were connected to the arms of a woman. No, a girl. A girl not far from their age.

She was Beautiful. Inhumanly beautiful. Her pale, heart-shaped face was flawless, with high cheek bones and full rosy lips. Long eyelashes coated the rim of her large, scarlet eyes. Dark red hair fell from her head in wavy tumbles, reaching almost to her knees. Described this way, one would think her to be an angel, but that was far from the truth. Her hair was matted and swarmed around her head with some unseen paranormal force. Those gorgeous crimson eyes glinted with some sort of insane, sadistic rage. And her lips... her beautiful, perfect lips, were twisted upwards into a deranged smirk. beneath them, were a pair of glinting white fangs, coated in red. Red, red, red. it was everywhere. On the walls. On the floor. Staining his brother. Even Hikaru had some flashes of it on his skin. And that girl...she was the source of it. She represented it the most. The only thing that came to Hikaru's mind when thinking of her was 'Blood'.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru croaked weakly, unable to remove himself from the grips of his captor. The girl cackled at his futile attempts.

Hikaru, however, remained grounded in his spot. What was going on? Where did all that blood come from? And that girl...Who in the hell was she? Obviously, she wasn't sane. or human, come to think of it. But Kaoru...if Kaoru lay dying in her arms, that LUNATIC'S arms, it doesn't matter who she was. What mattered was Hikaru was pissed. no, beyond pissed. Freaking enraged. So he was going to take it out on the source...

"Oh, it seems we've encountered a pest!" the girl called in a sinsong voice.

...Or so he thought she was. He stayed frozen in terror as she picked herself up from her spot, tossing Kaoru's now unconscious body to the side carelessly. His heart began to race. With each step she took towards him, Hikaru became more and more terrified. To his horror, the girl noticed this and took great caution to walk towards him slowly, causing the poor Hitachiin to become more anxious. his knees began to shake, his teeth chattered. Sweat poured down the older twin's face.

"And who might you be?" the girl asked, her voice dripping with false-sweetness. Quite frankly, it chilled Hikaru to the bone.

"Wh-what have you done with Kaoru?" Hikaru demanded, trying (and failing) to sound intimidating. The blood-girl just shook her head, making a 'tsking' sound as she did so.

"Answering a question with a question,' she drawled, suddenly behind Hikaru. Where did that speed come from? "What did your parents teach you?" In a flash, he was on the ground, blood pooling from the side of his head, injured from the impact of concrete to skin. Hikaru gasped in pain. He couldn't look up. He didn't need to. His breathing hastened to quick, sharp intakes. His heart thumped so hard, it felt like it would jump out of his chest at any moment. Not to mention, the foot of some demon-teenager-girl was planted right on his left cheek. That was when the realisation hit. As the person above gave a huge monologue about "not being hungry" and "just killing him anyway" (which he was barely listening too), Hikaru's body went limp from the shock.

_'I'm in Hell,' _he thought. _'I'm actually in Hell.'_

A kick disrupted his thoughts. The girl above him sighed as Hikaru's body writhed in agony. "What a rude boy. Not answering my questions, not listening. When will you learn?" Hikaru's golden eyes burned with fear, pain, and rage, but they still flickered upward to meet hers in acknowledgement. She grinned, sending more chills up the poor boy's spine. "Allow me to teach you."

She walked off, towards the corner of the room and picked up Kaoru's lone unconscious body lazily. "You see, I'm a vampire," she spoke softly, turning the younger twin's head with a gentle touch. "and 'Kaoru' here just smelled so good, I couldn't resist!" The girl dropped Kaoru's body, not caring about the definite 'Thump' it made when it hit the ground. "I was in the middle of a great feast when you came in and ruined it." she said, sighing again.

Hikaru mulled over her words. _'Okay, so she wasn't a demon. She's a vampire. Doesn't change much of the direness of the situation. Back on the subject of Kaoru, is he...? _Hikaru's body tensed at the thought.

"He's still alive you know." She spoke again, answering his unspoken question, and causing hope to arise in the older Hitachiin's chest. "But it doesn't matter. You kind of ruined my appetite, so I'll just kill him anyway. No need to keep him breathing."

"NO!"

The girl whipped around at the unfamiliar tone of his voice. It was strong. Where did that sudden surge of power come from? How could a boy who was just cowering in fear manage to scream something so angry, regardless on if it was just a single word or not?

"Please," Hikaru choked out, body shaking from emotion. "Don't kill him. I'll do anything, just don't kill him!"

The vampire sneered, disgusted with his request. "I don't give much to beggars," she turned away from the boy on the ground, revolted. "You humans make me sick. Would you really do anything? Don't make such empty deals. You'll only come to regret it later. However," the girl trailed off, thinking. Suddenly, she was facing Hikaru again. "What if I show you how these negotiations you make can affect you?"

Hikaru's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Fine!" she cried with mock dramatics, shrugging her shoulders. "I won't kill your precious twin. On one condition," she dropped down to meet Hikaru's eye-level. "You become a vampire as well."

The silence burned Hikaru. Become a vampire? What? How could he live in society normally then? What changes would come to his life? What would happen to the Host Club, his friends, Kaoru when he was turned? These words swarmed through his brain. Why would he accept that? But if he didn't Kaoru would...Hikaru inhaled deeply.

"Alright," he said, dreading that he would regret his words. "I will become a vampire. But, why would you want-"

"Wonderful!" The girl cheered, cutting him off. "I've always wanted my personal slave." Noticing the shock and confusion in the Hitachiin's eyes she added, "You did know that a vampire must follow whatever orders the one that turned him gave, right? So after this, you must call me Izumi-sama!"

Already did Hikaru think that this wouldn't turn out perfectly.

The vampire grinned evilly. "Well then. Let's get started." She walked over to the edge of the room, and picked up a shard of broken glass. Then, to Hikaru's shock, she slashed it across her arm. The dark blood dripped down her wrist and fingers, eventually falling to the ground. She licked the tips of her fingers as if it was some sort of a sweet. Izumi grinned and bent down towards Hikaru once more. Holding out her arm she said "Alright, drink."

"What?" the Hitachiin cried in confusion.

Izumi scoffed, irritated on having to repeat herself. "You heard what I said. Drink. My. Blood." She held her arm out further, beckoning Hikaru impatiently.

Hikaru, however, recoiled in disgust. Looking up to her in horror, pleading for some other way, she just glared back down at him. So, giving in, Hikaru sat up as well as he could, and took her arm in his hands. He stared down at the blood, watching it flow down the vampire's appendage. It was a dark color. Almost black. The Hitachiin gulped, hesitating to continue. A slap in the head told him to get on with it.

The blood tasted terrible. It had a sour, stomach-wrenching taste to it. Not to mention it was hot. It burned Hikaru's throat as it he drank. Hikaru choked. This was too much. When he tried to draw back a hand came out and held his face down. Continuing to drink, continuing to burn, Hikaru realised he was falling into Hell. He felt tears form at the sides of his eyes, and he forced them back. _'Don't show weakness,' _he told himself, _'just keep going.' _A cackle was heard above his head. She was enjoying this. She was enjoying his pain. Hikaru squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out his senses; the growing throbbing in his head, the burning in his body, the revolting taste of the blood, the cackling of the witch, the beeping...

Wait, the beeping?

* * *

Hikaru's eyes flew open. Immediately, he regretted it and closed them once more. The damn sun. _**Beep beep beep...**_ The alarm clock next to him signaled it was time to get ready for school. His hand slammed into it, forcing it to just shut up. He wiped the sweat off his head, realising how much the dream still affects him. The person in bed next to him rolled over to look at him.

"Hikaru?" his twin asked. "Is something wrong?"

Hikaru gave a reassuring smile. "It's nothing, Kaoru. I just...dreamt about that night again." He got a far away look in his eyes. Ignoring Kaoru's concerned frown, he ran a tongue over his new found fangs. Hadn't really gotten used to them again. Hikaru sighed, flopping back down on his bed. His still unfamiliar superhuman senses could hear the maids walking up the steps to check on them. The sun hurt his skin as he quickly shut the blinds to get ready. The fangs grew slightly larger, accounting that he was hungry. Hikaru realised that what he'd thought that night was true.

This was his new living Hell.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the first chapter. Or prologue. or, whatever. I got this idea while taking a shower, and also from my obsession with Vampire Knight. Kind of weird chapter, but I guess that's what i get for listening to Story of the Year while typing.**

**To clear up some questions, YES Hikaru drank the blood of a vampire to be turned. Getting bitten by one doesn't work for me. And another thing, this isn't going to be some rip off of Twilight or VK, this is my own idea. Besides, I hate Twilight (no offense to people who like it). **

**Reviews are wonderful!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, thank you all for reviewing! It really made my day! So here's Chapter 2. Or 1 since the last was a prologue...Oh, doesn't matter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Wish I did. That would be awesome!**

* * *

Hikaru sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. He was finally returning to school today, after such a long break from that night. _How much different will this be from normal?_ he thought to himself. _Let's hope nothing changes to drastically._He could hear the footsteps coming down the hall. Hikaru guessed he was about 15 feet away? He didn't need to check to know who it was. "I'm coming, Kaoru!" He called over to him, who was just standing outside the door. It opened with a creak.

"Jeez, Hikaru," Kaoru scoffed, startled. "You really need to stop doing that."

Hikaru looked over at his twin, confused. "Doing what?" Kaoru shook his head at his brother's obliviousness.

"Nevermind, just hurry up, OK?" and the door shut. Hikaru looked back at the mirror. Kaoru had been so much more distant with him lately. He couldn't blame him, really. Hikaru hadn't been very social himself, quite honestly. But it was still a bit lonely. _I need to remember to spend more time with him after school today. _He sighed once more, picked up his bag, straightened his hair, and walked out the door.

* * *

Hikaru slammed the door of the car shut, squinting his eyes in the process. The sun's rays were still so dangerous for the older Hitachiin. He hurried into the building as quickly as possible, Kaoru following at his heels. Finally inside, he exhaled deeply. Hikaru opened his eyes at the feel of a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru asked his twin, worry filling his voice. Hikaru smiled lightly. _Even though he may be distant, he's still my twin. _He nodded to Kaoru.

"It's fine, just the sun." he reassured him.

Kaoru turned, "We should get to class." he reminded him, stalking off down the hall. Hikaru sighed, shaking his hair into his face to protect him from the little bit of sunlight peering into the long hallway, and followed his twin reluctantly.

Entering the classroom, Hikaru was welcomed with a rush of familiarity. Around the room, people were chit-chatting care freely. As he passed, their tones dropped to whispers, glaring at him suspiciously as he walked. Hikaru attempted to ignore them, dropping his head so they couldn't see his face, but their words still reached his ears.

"Didn't you hear-?"

"Said they couldn't find the suspect-"

"What do you think happened?"

"Doesn't matter what happened, what's up with them-?"

"Ssh! He can hear you!"

Hikaru closed his eyes and took his seat. Suddenly, a sensation wafted over him. What was it? Craving? Desire? Desire for what? But the scent, the scent was irresistible, delicious. It wafted through the air, surrounding him. His eyes flashed with an unfamiliar feeling. It made it hard for him to control himself. To stop him from sinking his teeth into whatever it was. He suppressed a beastly growl. Turning his head to find the source, he saw what was causing it.

She was sitting just next to him, reading silently. Her expression was serene, and her large brown orbs were glazed over, sucked into the book. She yawned and brushed back some of her short brown hair. Feeling eyes on her, she looked over.

"Oh! Hikaru!" Haruhi Fujioka spoke, surprised. "I didn't see you there! So you're back again, huh?"

Hikaru looked towards her slowly, fascinated, but still perturbed. He blushed in embarrassment. "H-Haruhi! Yeah, I guess..." His voiced trailed off, remembering what had just occurred. What was that? Why did he feel this way about Haruhi? He knew he'd had feelings for her for a while, but never had it gone this far. Was it..? Could it have been because- because he was a Vampire? _Yes, _his brain answered automatically. And Hikaru knew it was true.

He wanted Haruhi's blood. He wanted to hold her down and drink every last drop of it from those veins, throbbing lightly in her ever-so inviting bare neck. Hikaru gripped the edge of his desk to suppress himself. He ran a tongue over his lengthening fangs, in desperation to stop the urge. But it didn't help. He was finding himself leaning in closer and closer to Haruhi. _Almost there..._ A hand on his back woke him up from the trance.

He looked up to see his twin. Hikaru's golden eyes widened in horror of what he almost had done. _What is wrong with me? _he asked himself desperately. _What did I almost do to Haruhi? Why can't I stop this?_

"Hikaru," Kaoru spoke with a soft smile. "Maybe you should sit next to me for the day." However, the younger Hitachiin's eyes said _'this is an order, sit next to me where you can control yourself and not do something stupid'_.

_'Right,' _flashed through Hikaru's, _'Thanks for the save.'_Instead, Hikaru just smiled back. "Of course, Kaoru!" he spoke with a cheerful facade, hiding his inner turmoil. "I would love to!"

Taking a next to his twin, Hikaru exhaled deeply, relieving the tension. From his side, Kaoru breathed "_What just happened?_" over to his older twin. Said Hitachiin sighed, looking back at his twin with a sad look on his face.

"_Hell if I know._"

The rest of class, and the day, went by slowly. It felt as if it was drawn out longer than normal. Hikaru remained by Kaoru, avoiding Haruhi at all costs, for the entire time. He didn't want to risk it. He didn't want to hurt her. And even more importantly, he didn't want to drink human blood. Regardless on the fact even he now wasn't human, the thought still seemed so taboo. But would he be forced to? Was it a life or death decision? What would happen if he did? Hikaru pondered these questions, realising with a start that the idea of drinking human blood was so intriguing to him. _**Disgusting**..._ his brain reprimanded him. _**Filthy**._

___Shut up! _Hikaru told himself. _Don't say anymore! _When the self-loathing thoughts finally drew back, Hikaru sighed. Already was he going insane. Conversations with himself? Really? Groaning, Hikaru walked to the next feature on his agenda: Hosting.

* * *

"Hikaru," Kaoru choked out, tears lining the edges of his eyes. "You've become so different since that night! Do...do you hate me? Have I done something wrong?" He turned his head from his brother dramatically, his red hair tossing with elegance. The girls surrounding them leaned in, faces similar to Kaoru's, anxious to hear his twin's answer. Hikaru, following his twin's lead, grabbed Kaoru by the arm, forcing the younger Hitachiin to look him in the eyes. Clutching his twin to his chest, The older one sighed.

"Oh, Kaoru," he murmured, voice full of an emotional facade. "I could never hate you. Please don't think that way of me!" The twin in his arm's eyes closed, exhaling deeply. Hikaru, hearing his brother sigh his name, continued. "It's just that I couldn't help you. It's my fault what happened. I can't look you straight in the eyes anymore, it just wracks me with the guilt of letting someone hurt you. Can you forgive me?"

Kaoru shifted his head up to meet identical eyes once more. "Oh, Hikaru. I can't forgive something that doesn't need it."

Their 'show' was interrupted with fangirl squeals of "KAWAII!" and giggling.

Tamaki stood up from the center of the room. "Alright then, ladies, but Hosting hours are now over! Please exit that way~!" He spoke, arms motioning towards the door. Moans and cries of dismay were heard, but the large horde of girls still followed the King's instructions, reluctantly leaving the room.

Once everyone was gone, the host club finally relaxed, breaking off to talk to socialize amongst themselves; Discussing their day, and just casual small talk. Or at least, most of them relaxed. Hikaru, on the other hand, stalked over to the windows and shut the blinds forcefully. "It's too damn bright in here!" He complained, finally lying his back against the couch in the darkest corner of the room. All eyes followed him, watching with curiosity and confusion. Kaoru walked over and sat down next to his twin on the sofa, not saying anything but just being there.

"Hika-chan?" Hunny asked, bouncing over to him, concern filling his words. "Are you alright?"

Hikaru gave a weak smile to his tiny senpai. "It's fine, just found a strange new...disliking..for the sun."

Hunny blinked a few times, more confusion wracking his Lolita features. "Disliking?" Haruhi sighed exasperatedly, also walking over to the twins. She shook her head, her brunette locks swinging to-and-fro with each toss of her head. She rolled her eyes at the older Hitachiin. Said twin tensed at her presence. His brother looked at him through the corner of his eyes.

"Honestly, Hikaru. You've become so weird since what hapened," she stated bluntly, not really different from her usual actions, but it still caused everyone in the room to stare at her in shock. _'Not a good time to be yourself...' _was the simultaneous thoughts of the Host Club.

Hikaru, on the other hand, didn't respond. He didn't even move, sitting like stone on the couch, his hands clutching the edge of the sofa so tightly that the group thought he would rip it off- unbeknownst to them (save Kaoru, who was very aware of his brother's current situation) that Hikaru most definately could,in fact, he was holding back to stop himself from doing it that exact moment. A bead of sweat ran down the older Hitachiin's face. The same feeling pounded through his body, shaking it to the core. His eyes began to swarm with some different aura.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked lightly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

Suddenly, her hand was slapped away. Hikaru was on his feet again, glaring down at Haruhi with his golden eyes full of some sort of animalistic feeling. But deep behind that, Haruhi saw pain. "I'm fine!" Hikaru yelled angrily. "Will you people just stop worrying and leave me alone!" He stormed out of the room, slamming the large door behind him shut.

The group stared off at him, faces mixed with differing emotions. Most of them displayed shock. But Haruhi looked hurt as she watched Hikaru leave. Her hand remained where it had been when he'd smacked it away. _Hikaru..._ His name ran through her head. What was going on? Was this just a sign of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder? Or was it something else? Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand resting on her shoulder.

"Haruhi," Kaoru spoke, now next to her. "I'm sorry. Hikaru has just been off lately."

Haruhi looked up to face Kaoru. "I'm fine, it's just..." she trailed off, not having to really finish her sentence, since everyone really knew what she'd meant. Kaoru took her word for it, running back off to follow his sulking brother.

Everyone else remained in their places for a while, pondering what had just occured. Tamaki, naturally, was the first one to speak. "Well, if Hikaru needs someone, he already has Kaoru, accounting that I doubt he'd open up to anyone but his brother. Haruhi, maybe, but us, no. But if he truly requires help, I think I could come up with something."

Haruhi looked at her boyfriend with doubting eyes. "Tamaki, I don't think that any of you're plans would really help him."

"Oh..." Tamaki looked around to meet his best friend. "Hey Kyouya-" But he stopped there, once seeing Kyouya's face. It was fixed not only in shock, but also in grave suspicion. His obsidian eyes were narrowed, staring at the door that Hikaru had just exited. "Kyouya, is something wrong?"

Kyouya didn't move. He didn't speak. Hell, they could barely hear him breathe. He just stood, watching the spot where the older Hitachiin had left. _No, _the Shadow King thought, _It couldn't be...Could it? He showed the signs..._he closed his eyes and turned to meet Tamaki with a glare. Tamaki recoiled, scared of the look his friend was giving him. "Sorry, just thinking." Kyouya said to the others, pushing up his glasses and moving away. _But if he is, that could only lead to misfortune._

* * *

Hikaru stalked down the hall, feet stomping loudly, angrily, causing his footsteps to echo throught the unusually empty hallway. _I'm leaving, _he thought _I'm not staying here with them! _His pace quickened, desperately trying to get to the end.

"**Mwahahahahahaa...**" an ominous voice chuckled slightly as Hikaru walked past. The boy stopped in his tracks, turning to meet the person who had just laughed. A huge black door (that hadn't been there a second ago) opened slightly with a creak.

"N-Nekozawa-Senpai?" Hikaru spoke, edging closer to the other boy who was cloaked in black.

"Hello, Hitachiin!" Umehito Nekozawa spoke, a dark grin plastered on his face. "It seems...that you have become a child of the darkness as well! Am I wrong?" He waved a puppet of a white cat in the older Hitachiin's face. Hikaru's eyes narrowed as he pushed Beelzenef out of his personal space.

"What are you talking about, senpai?" he asked, though he needn't. He could easily guess what the other was trying to say.

Nekozawa's grin grew larger. "Oh, you know what I mean. Don't try to hide it, Hikaru Hitachiin. I've been watching you all day. I've seen how you've reacted to everything, Child of Night. You hate the sun. You feel uncomfortable around your peers. Everything really makes sense."

Hikaru froze upon hearing his senpai's words. _Oh, no...Did he find out? How does he know? _A bead of sweat ran down the older Hitachiin's face.

"You want to become part of the Black Magic Club, too!" Nekozawa finished, nearly causing Hikaru to fall over from the completely unexpected thoughts of Umehito. "It's alright, I can manage to fit you in! No longer will you be an outcast with all of your friends. You will be perfectly fitting with us-"

"No thank you, Nekozawa-senpai," Hikaru managed to get out, backing away so he could dash off once more. "I really don't need to..." And he turned, running back down the hallway, as Nekozawa called back out after him, before retreating to his darkly lit room once more. Hikaru continued to run away, almost to the end, almost to his escape...

"HIKARU!" He heard his name being called. The voice was so familiar he automatically knew who it was."Hikaru, wait up!"

Hikaru turned to meet his twin. "Kaoru, what is it?"

Kaoru was bending down, gasping for air. "What...the hell...was that?" He choked out weakly. "Why did you leave so suddenly?" An identical hand steadied the younger Hitachiin, holding him up and allowing their eyes to meet.

"Kaoru-" Hikaru was cut off by a beeping of his phone. They both looked at it in question. Hikaru flipped his cell open, to find a text message. It was short, but prominent, and not to mention slightly scary.

'**Hikaru. I need some...arrands for you to run. Come to me immediatly. And don't ask "how" you'll just know. Kind of hard for me to explain. Doesn't matter, just hurry up.**

**From, Izumi-sama.'**

Wonderful.

* * *

**And...That's it! Hope you guys liked it, and sorry it took a while. This chapter was basically just Hikaru realising a couple more things about being a vampire, and to introduce the hosts into the story!**

**Next chapter is Hikaru's first task for Izumi. Look forward to more character introductions and more things for Hikaru to find out about himself?**

**Oh, and happy Neko-chan? I put you in this chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Explanation of my lateness at the end of this chapter. Please read there if you have any real questions.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**_"_Izumi's telepathic communication with Hikaru"**

**Enjoy the longest chapter I've ever written! :D**

* * *

Hikaru looked up at his brother with apologies written all over his face. Kaoru grabbed the phone and looked over it quickly, then glanced at his brother with worry in his eyes.

_What was she up to? _The question flashed through the twins' minds. A couple of weeks had passed since the "incident". It had been all over the news. The police, FBI, family, friends, continued to question the seemingly now Mentally Scarred twins. Everyone was talking about it. Two brothers coming from a very rich and famous family, found in an abandoned building, alone, injured, covered in blood, and shaken in terror. Nobody except them (and their parents, of course) knew what had really happened. Hopefully they would never find out. But now, the cause of their dilemma was beckoning the newly formed vampire to do her bidding, whatever twisted thing it may be accounting that she's anything but sane. The thoughts of what may happen caused shivers to go down the brothers' spines.

"Kaoru," Hikaru started, turning to his brother once more. "I'm sorry, but I have to go..." He released his hand from his brother's shoulder, but never let go of the contact between their eyes. "Listen, we'll do something later, Okay?"

As Hikaru pulled away, his brother clasped his hand. "Hey, wait!" Kaoru called, trying to stop him. The hand he was holding was yanked away as the older twin turned to leave. "Hikaru!" But he was running away. Out the fine doors and into the courtyard, and eventually out of the School.

The younger one's hand remained suspended in the air as he watched his twin leave him. He slowly let it fall down, staring off with worry in his eyes and praying his brother would come home safe.

* * *

Dirt and gravel were kicked up with every stomp of Hikaru's feet. He only glanced back slightly, mourningly, as he'd remembered the look on his brother's face. Hikaru closed his eyes and looked turned back forward. A not very wise decision on his part, only him realising this once he'd hit his face into the sign in front of him.

Hikaru staggered backward, holding his head that was still shaking from the impact. He hadn't felt any pain, nor was their even a bruise or scratch where he'd been hit. A pang of sadness throbbed through his body as Hikaru had strangely wished he'd actually been slightly injured. Now that he'd become a vampire, things like pain didn't affect him anymore. However, his senses had gone completely out of whack. He could see (if he really strained) about a mile farther than normal humans could. He could hear even the tiniest tinkle of a pin hitting the ground in a loud room. He could smell things from distances farther than one could imagine, not to mention his acute sense of the mouth-watering scent of a human's blood. This, was hard to get used to.

But, oddly enough, these senses had been dulling since he'd been first turned. Hikaru didn't know whether to be relieved or afraid. To him, it almost felt like he was dying. Hikaru sighed, releasing the tension and anger only slightly from his chest. Maybe this was normal. Maybe this was something he was going to get used to. All this vampire stuff was really getting annoying.

Oh, right vampire. Izumi. Oops. Moaning, Hikaru slapped his hand to his face. _Dammit..._ he thought. _I need to get to Izumi ASAP. I guess I just have to keep...wait a minute...Where the hell am I going? _Hikaru looked around, noticing that he didn't have any clue where he was. He childishly stomped his foot to the ground in frustration, causing mud to splatter everywhere and coating his new pants.

"Damn it!" he cursed once more, head turned upward facing the sky, as if he was blaming God for everything that had happened. Blaming him for getting lost. Blaming him for the helplessness he's been feeling. Blaming him for everything little thing being a vampire had put him through. It seemed to be an act of desperation, like he had no where else to turn.

"Well!" he called once more. "What am I supposed to do now?"

As if in response, rain began to patter to the ground. It splashed his face, and dripped through his black locks of hair. He closed his eyes instinctively, protecting them from the falling drops. It poured down harder, soaking the older Hitachiin to the skin. Of course, he wasn't cold in the slightest, but it was still pretty irritating.

"Great!" He cried with a dry laugh. "Whoop-dee-freaking-doo! Of course it would rain! WHY would I expect anything else?" Hikaru kicked at the ground again, not caring if it'd just made things worse. He threw the backpack that he'd been wearing to the pavement, splashing the now forming puddles everywhere. He clenched his fists in anger. The anger that had been welling up in him forever. The anger that he'd been bottling up in him since the beginning. The-

**"Well, geez. Do you really need to throw a temper tantrum?"**

Hikaru fell backward in shock. The voice sounded like a whisper in his ears, but when he'd looked, no one was there. What was even more worrying was the all-too sickly familiar tone. Hikaru recognized it immediately. And immediately, his heart plummeted into his stomach. A nauseating sensation wafted through him.

"W-what are you doing? How are you talking to me?"

**"Well, aren't you shallow. It's called a soul-link. It's a bond a vampire shares with his creator, allowing the master full-access to his little minions thoughts and feelings. This also gives them a kind of tracking device, letting them know how to find each other. Didn't you at least do a LITTLE research during your absence?"**

Hikaru twitched in irritation. The LAST thing he needed was to be reprimanded by this...this...demon. No, wait. Scratch that. Vampire. Though, the word 'Vampire' had a little bit of lingering sexiness to it. Quickly, he corrected himself. Demon ghost girl. Yeah, that fit. He stopped, realising that his mind was once more getting off track.

"Sh-shut up! Just tell me how to use this 'soul-link' or whatever!" He called to Izumi. His face turned a soft shade of pink when he realised how stupid he must look to be yelling to air. Some passerbys looked at him strangely. Some of them had witnessed his little "show" from earlier, and they stared at the poor vampire with a scared look on their faces as they hurried their kids, and themselves, away. Great. Now everyone thought he was insane. Just perfect.

Flustered, Hikaru changed his means of communication. _"I hate you,"_ flashed silently through his brain.

**"Pushy, pushy..."**she seemed to murmur boredly. **"Fine, listen closely, because apparently you're tiny cranium can't comprehend this information if I give it to you to quickly."**

Hikaru twitched in irritation, but still lended her his ear, eager for the instructions. He was hoping that if he'd learned to do this, then he'd be able to figure out the rest of all this "Vampire" business.

**"Okay, close your eyes, relax..." **she ordered him, the twin obeying. **"Now, imagine yourself in a completely black room. Get rid of your surroundings, this is the only place you should be in. Concentrate..."**Hikaru exhaled deeply, releasing himself from the world around him. Soon, his vision was clouded by darkness. **"Good. Now, imagine yourself in this dark room, standing in front of a door. Walk towards it." **Hikaru did so, finding a small, ivory white door that would fit for a crawl space. The room seemed to elongate as he hurried towards it. finally, he reached it. It was small, he'd have to crawl through it if he wanted to get to the other side. A bronze door knocker shaped like a lion was on the front. Cobwebs covered the front of it, which was also coated in dust. There was a tiny keyhole in the bottom left corner, but there happened to be no handle above it. Hikaru crouched down to look through the hole. There was no light on the other side. There was no darkness either. No, all he could see was a red eye staring back at him.

Hikaru's stomach churned. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. He managed to choke out a disheveled "What?" before jumping back at least two feet in shock.

**"Hey, get a hold of yourself!" **Izumi ordered loudly into his ear, shaking him awake from his trance. **"Now, do you see the door? Answer me fool!" **The demand was obnoxious, and not to mention it hurt his ears. He clasped his hand over it in pain.

"Yes! I see it! Jeez!"

**"Good, now enter the room."**

Hikaru crawled up to the door once more, peering again through the keyhole. The red eye was still looking back at him, but it seemed to glint, mocking him. It rolled upward in irritation. Hikaru recoiled slowly, not knowing whether to be amused or annoyed. He chose the latter (naturally), and began to search the door for some way to get in. He couldn't find anything to help him. Only one glinting white door, standing impending in the middle of nothing.

"How do I get in?" he called to her.

An angry voice responded, **"What do you mean, 'How'?"**

"I mean, there's no freaking handle! What do I do?"

******"Oh, you're useless. What the hell do you think you do before you enter a closed room?"** the limited response just made the older Vampire more angry.**"Really, I thought I taught you about manners the last time we'd met!" **there was an exasperated sigh.****** "You knock on the door, fool."**

Hikaru twitched slightly at the obvious response. He raised his hand reluctantly, hesitating to knock. Finally, he rapped his knuckles lightly on to the cool surface. No, wait, scratch that. The front of the door was hot. Burning hot. It scalded his fingers the second they made contact. Hikaru looked at his hand in shock as he felt a slight stinging sensation.

His shock was quickly replaced with intrigue when the door began to open. When it did, the room flooded with light. Closing his eyes, he crawled through the tiny entrance and was quickly met with a rushing feeling.

**"You're doing great!" **Izumi called to him. **"Now, reach out and grab the black ribbon!"**

Hikaru managed to open his eyes just a little to see a swarming mass of threads, yarn, strings, and ribbons were glowing profoundly in the center. His hand flailed out wildly, trying as hard as he could to get the specific choice. Finally, he found something warm. It pulsed in his hand like a heart beat. Like it was alive. Peering out he saw his catch. A long, flowy, ebony ribbon.

**"Now pull!"**

Hikaru yanked backward, and it opened a box. A music box. Soft music began to play, filling the room with a peaceful tune. The melody played through his ears and into his soul. It filled his body with knowledge, but still felt like a whisper of a willow. Suddenly, Hikaru's eyes flashed open. He was back on the streets where he'd been what seemed like hours ago. But no one had changed.

**"Now," **Izumi started once more, speaking calmly. **"Come find me."**

As he felt the hair rise on the back of his neck, Hikaru knew she had left. Closing his eyes once more he felt a tugging at his body. No, his soul. Opening his eyes, he ran towards where the unseen hand seemed to be dragging him. It rounded him through streets, corners, alleys. He stomped through the park, picking up dirt with each pound of his feet into the cool earth beneath him. Hikaru sprinted at a constant pace. It was quick, getting him to his destination in not a long period of time.

A wind blew by him as he stood in front of an old shop. The feeling had left. The tension was released. He was free. Of course, that was a foolish thought. Never would Hikaru be truly free. Not with that evil witch keeping his life in her clutch. No, he was a slave to fate.

The shop was quaint. The red roof was faded, and the paint was chipping. Some weeds were needed to be pulled. A garden was laid out in the front yard. Ivy wrapped itself around the gutter, giving the entire home a jungle feeling. Was this where Izumi had been hiding all along? Hikaru walked briskly towards the door. The wood on the porch bent and creaked under each step of his. It was a flimsy wood, not the most durable. As Hikaru knocked on the door, the patter of the rain on the cement outside lessened to a soft lull. The scent of the drops still lingered in the air; a homely escence, just adding to the entire feeling.

Hikaru received a wake-up call when two hands dragged him into the shop. He stumbled over his feet and fell to his knees before the older one, not a very graceful act for a vampire, but then again, he was still sort of an amateur...

"Took you long enough!" Izumi cackled above him. "Seriously. You're a vampire, where's your super-human strength?"

Glaring up at her, Hikaru felt irritation well up once more in his gut. "I'm still getting used to this stuff so shut it."

The female vampire shook her head. "I was serious. By being a vampire, you shouldn't have stumbled when I pulled you in and when it would've taken you just seconds to get here. Though you may be immature, that doesn't mean that you should be this weak. Unless..." she paused, staring down at the older Hitachiin with narrowed eyes. "How's your 'diet' been?"

Picking himself up off the ground, he looked at her with a raised brow. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I've been eating three meals a day if it really concerns you."

"No," she said gravely, "I meant, how much has your blood intake been?"

A chill ran up Hikaru's spine at the question. To be completely honest, he hadn't had any blood since the last time he'd seen his "master". Never had he really been interested in it until today when he'd seen Haruhi. "I...What does it matter?'

The other vampire gave a cat-like grin that could've easily rivaled that of a Hitachiin. "What matters is that if you don't drink enough you'll grow weaker. More irritable. It would just be a matter of time before you lose your humanity completely. Finally, you die. Do you really want that, Hikaru-kun?"

The answer wasn't really needed, but no. No he did not. Normally, one would think death to be a bad thing. Hikaru closed his eyes. So many life-or-death decisions needed to be made in such a small amount of time; it was overwhelming. Her chilling stare sent chills up his spine, until she started to lean in closer to him, that was when he recoiled.

"You know," she purred "I'm quite hungry right now..." Izumi rolled his head to the side, revealing his neck. His eyes widened, and he immediately jumped away.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" he cried, shocked, and slightly perturbed. Had she really just been about to feed off of him? "Are you insane?"

Izumi frowned, "What's wrong? I told you I was hungry!"

"'What's wrong'? You were just about to freakin' drink off of me!"

Izumi rolled her eyes. "Please. That was what you were really worried about? Vampires drink each other's blood all of the time." She spoke as if she wasn't an insane vampire that was about to kill his brother a couple weeks ago. AKA a total psychopath. Hikaru gritted his teeth together in frustration. It was nearly impossible to deal with someone like this!

"Not you and me. Now, what did you call me here for?" he changed the subject, deciding that if dwelled on the last train of thought any longer it would only result in an even greater migraine.

"There's a ... Client I need you to go fetch. Are you up to it?" Izumi answered casually.

"I guess."

"Okay then! Here's his address." She handed him a small slip of paper, folded hamburger-style. Hikaru sighed and turned to leave, already thinking this was all going to be a waste of his time. How typical.

* * *

SLAM! Hikaru fell back against the walls of the old, abandoned brick house. His back arched upward at the contact, and he was shocked to feel the pain jolt through his body like electricity.

"Ah..." The Hitachiin groaned. "Dammit, what's wrong with you?"

The man standing in front of him raised a brow. He had a sturdy stature; standing taller than most. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties, but his deep aqua eyes, peering out from underneath shaggy dirty blond hair, looked at him with a feeling of a thousand years worth of wisdom. His face was slightly unshaven, stubs of hair sticking out of his chin. All of these details were almost completely irrelevant but what really pissed Hikaru off was the cocky smirk the other wore on his face.

"What? THIS is who that crazy bitch sends me? A runt like you?" He let out a dry laugh. "And to think she was once the most powerful being on earth, but now she's sending me someone else to do her bidding!"

Hikaru turned red at his insults. _How dare he look down on me like this! How DARE he act so superior! _The rage built up in his gut, burning like a forest fire, and consuming every inch of his body.

"Shut..." he started, voice low, head bowed. "Shut your mouth!"

The man turned back around to meet his opponent's eyes. "Or what?" he inquired, the sly grin returning.

"Or I'll... I'll..." Hikaru fought for words, but they still seemed to fail him. _No, really... what AM I going to do? _Then, something snapped inside of him. _Of course! What would set anybody off?_ "I'll take you back to Izumi!"

**"-SAMA! IZUMI-SAMA!"**

"... S-sama..." Hikaru corrected reluctantly, clamping a hand over his ear, which was throbbing from the outburst his 'master' had.

The man in front of him's face darkened. "No. There is no way I'm going back there, so I guess I'll keep quiet."

_Gah! That won't work! He needs to come back! _Hikaru scratched his head in frustration, and growled lightly. _Ooooh, I guess I have no choice... _"I'll- I'll fight you!" he called out, failing at the attempt to sound intimidating. His voice came out unlevelled and cracked at the end.

The man rolled his gleaming eyes. "No way! I'm not going to attack a kid like you. I mean, even I have some pride!"

**"Challenge him to it! Kaine never backs down from an actual challenge!"**

_Fine, fine! _"I-I challenge you!"

**"Call him a senile old man!"**

_Will you shut up? _Hikaru sighed, hating what he was yet again getting himself into. "I challenge you, you 'senile old man'." he stated boredly, his words coming out lifeless and sarcastic.

Kaine growled like a wolf, true annoyance settling on his face, replacing the conceited smile he'd worn before. "So you really are one of Izumi's dogs... Well, I guess I can't say no to that. Hope you can handle what's coming to ya, kid."

The man disappeared from his sight. Hikaru whirled around, desperate to gain his (much more powerful) opponent once more in his plain of vision. A fist struck out from the side of him and hit Hikaru square on the left of his jaw. He fell backward once more, crashing into the glass coffee table, which shattered upon contact. Hikaru stumbled as he regained his footing, spitting out the black vampiric blood that coated his mouth.

Once more, he was in way over his head.

* * *

The man sitting just feet away from the Oohtori stood up abruptly, the shadows now only covering half of his face. "Are you quite sure of what you're telling me, Kyouya? " his father asked gravely.

Kyouya bowed his head so his ebony hair fell in the way of his face. "Quite, father. Hikaru has shown all of the signs. He hates the light. He has inhuman strength, which I'd observed as he'd nearly ripped the stuffing out of our expensive couch with his bare hands. He seems touchy and irritable, and hates being around other humans so much that he ran out during the day-"

"Those are not enough signs to show that he has been, in fact, turned!" The elder man in the back of the room nearly yelled, rage lashing out enough at Kyouya so much that he managed to express a miniscule flinch. "If there is nothing else, there is no need for you to have called me here! I am sick of you wasting my time."

Kyouya's father turned to the seething older man. "Mr. Yamato, if you could just listen-"

"I am sorry that my presense troubles you, Yamato-sama, but I have more information that may be worth your time," Kyouya interrupted his dad abruptly with a voice that hinted much irritation and anger.

The two turned to look at him. "Well, then," Yamato finally spoke, "spit it out!"

Kyouya coolly pushed up his glasses. "The location of where the Hitachiin brothers were found two weeks ago also happens to be the same place that we'd managed to finally find a much hunted, extremely powerful older vampire. The only name that we've gotten about her is "Izumi", so we don't know much about he rmuch earlier life."

Yamato narrowed his eyes. "'Izumi', huh? Sounds familiar."

"Izumi has, in the past, been quite known for her 'habit' of turning other humans into their own kind. At one point in the 1800s she'd had an entire army of vampires built up. They'd caused many outbreaks and deaths, giving the family much trouble to sustain them. I believe that Izumi may be trying to recreate the incident that had happened so long ago."

"Che." The older man spat. "If that's the case then we have no choice! The Oohtori family has a bloodline traced back to 1200 AD of elite vampire hunters. It is our job to exterminate all of their kind, which includes your friend at school, too."

Kyouya's eyes widened. "Yamato-sama, we can't resort to that just yet!"

"And what makes you think we can't?" He asked, obsidian eyes flaring.

The younger Oohtori didn't answer. His father took this chance to speak. "Mr. Yamato, if you could please try to understand... Kyouya is quite close to everyone in his group of friends, and that includes the Hitachiin!"

"The well-being of humans comes before this 'friendship' your son has!" Yamato retorted. He stopped and deepy inhaled, pinching the bridge ofhis nose. "Fine. Kyouya, watch over this 'friend' of yours. If he makes any move, ANY slip up, I order you, as the head of the vampire hunters, to eliminate him."

Kyouya bowed to his superior, before turning quickly on his heel, and leaving the dark room.

* * *

**Explanation: I SUCK. What at? School, behavior, and updating. Procrastination rocks! :D :D**

**BUT I'M REALLY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. Luckily, I made it up (hopefully) with a huge-ass chapter. As always, REVIEW! **


End file.
